narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuud Els
Nuud Als,also known as Utsuro (lit.Blank,Hollow,Emptiness) of the Senkouzen (lit.Flash Blade or Alternatively Quicksword) or Senkouzen Utsuro is a former member of the Uchiha Clan (Through Adoption).He was adopted by a woman from the Uchiha clan named Keigo Uchiha,after she found him unconciouss floating on a river close to Konohagakure,at the young age of 2. 4 years later, after an encounter with Madara Uchiha during the former's assistance of Itachi Uchiha in the Uchiha Clan Massacre,he ended up ripping his eyes out to negate Madara's Tsukuyomi and was thrown into a lake by Madara.8 years later,He has now mysteriously resurfaced in Kumogakure... Appearence His apperance as young boy during his time in the Uchiha was fairly standard,he had short light blue hair and light green eyes and wore a plain shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and white shorts.His appearance after his re-emergence is quite different,his hair is now dark blue and much longer reaching his nose and covering the entire upper part of his face.He also wears bandages where his eyes used to be.His clothing consists of a light green long sleeved shirt and long black skinny jeans.His skin is now very pale and he is very skinny,giving him an almost skeletal appearance.Overall his apperance has become quite effeminate,with most people (if not all) often mistaking him for a young girl.He is also quite short for his age being about 4'6,further adding to his femenine appearance. Personality His personality as a child was pretty normal,despite his mysterious past.He seemed to greatly love his adoptive mother and it was his hatred at madara for killing her that helped him resist his Tsukuyomi.His current personality is not at all so different from his as a child.He is very cheerful and helpful,and despite his blindness,he still helps everyone he can.He is also quite a flirt now however,flirting with most girls in Kumogakure and showing his playfull,teasing nature he also likes to tease and flirt with guys who think he is a girl. Background Nothing is known about him before his adoptive mother found him,so it is unknown how he appeared in the river and why he was unconcious.He was found by Keigo Uchiha when he was 2 years old on a small river outside the leaf village.Keigo had just lost her husband on a mission and she was also sterile so of course she took the young boy in.At first the Uchiha clan was very opposed to her adoption of a non-uchiha baby,saying no outsiders where permited in the clan.But Keigo fought and fought and eventually the chief agreed to let her keep the baby out of sheer pity for her situation but gave her one condition,the baby would never be allowed to learn any of their jutsu,which she agreed to.To celebrate she she went to eat at Ichiraku's and there when she ordered her favorite food,spicy ramen with extra noodles the baby spoke his first words since she had found him which were,Nuud....Els.She thought it cute and decided to name it Nuud Els.4 years later Nuud had become quite famous among the clan as the outsider kid,while everyone in the clan was friendly towards him they where also wary of him,fearing he would expose the uchiha secrets and such.He had also started going to the Ninja Academy where at such a young age he had the top grades in class.One night after he left school he decided to stop by Ichiraku's for some ramen.After he was done he realized it had gotten late and went back home.The entire place was eerily quiet and there where dead bodies on the street everywhere,which scared Nuud.He entered his house and saw his mother on the ground coughing up blood,he took one step towards her and her whole body exploded covering Nuud in blood.It is there Madara and Itachi Uchiha apeared,Madara standing right where his mother had been.After Madara questioning Itachi as to why he let this one live,Itachi told him he was an outsider and not a true Uchiha.Madara then approached the young boy and used his Tsukuyomi,and showed him,with detail,how everyone died,and his mother begging for Nuud to not come home.All of this proved to be far too much for the 6 year old to handle and yet he managed to hold on.Madara was beggining to become suprised,such a young boy,not even an Uchiha,and he was resisting his Tsukuyomi.The boy being driven almost to madness escaped the only way he thought possible.He ripped his eyes out to escaped the horror and ran.Madara was now very interested in the boy,who not only managed to survive a Tsukuyomi from an Eternal Mangakyou Sharingan but also was resisting it and managed to bypass it and rip his eyes out.Madara then teleported to the boy's location,punched him in the gut and then teleported both of them to a lake far from the village.Madara said the boy would become much stronger in the future,threw him into the lake and teleported back to the village.A huge dark shadow then apeared under the lake and dragged the boy down. ~~Rough Draft please comment and tell me what i should fix cuz i didnt like how it came out. Powers And Abilities Not much is known about Nuud's Abilities,however he was at the top of his class as a boy and was generally known as a child prodigy among the instructors and villagers.After his re-emerging,his abilities remain unknown,though now that he is blind it is assumable his skills have decreased,however this seems not to be the case as he has buildt quite a name for himself as Utsuro Of The Senkouzen,a supposed terrifying,immortal swordsman from the past,who wields a giant claymore sword,who can kill even the strongest of swordsmen in one blow without so much as moving.Though being as that is a rumor passed around by people its unknown how strong he really is.